Ce qui est perdu
by Petite Dilly
Summary: Recueil de courts textes sur le Silmarillion. Beren/Luthien, Maedhros/Fingon, Maglor, Sauron, etc. Drabble 3 : Le triomphe d'Annatar.
1. Le golfe de la lune

Base : Le Silmarillion

Rating : G

Nombre de mots : 109

o

o

Quand la mer se retire, les calmes habitants du pays de Lindon voient parfois d'étranges ruines apparaître. Leur cœur alors s'emplit à la fois de désir et de tristesse.

Il y eut un grand royaume, dit-on, pays de tous les contes. Des princes elfes aux heaumes ornés de plumes rouges y faisaient la guerre. De pâles chevaliers noirs y sont morts, contemplant leur reflet maudit dans de profonds fleuves où miroitait l'or.

Aux pêcheurs avides d'histoires humaines et elfiques, ce pays semble plus véridique que leurs propres cités : landes où bêtes et choses sont douées de paroles, où les grandes œuvres finissent toujours par se teinter de sang.


	2. Mains coupées

Titre : La ville en liesse ou Mains coupées

Thème : "marionnette" (drabble écrit pour la communauté LiveJournal _31_jours_)

Personnage/Couple : Beren/Luthien, Maglor, Maedhros/Fingon

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots : 258

o

o

La petite marionnette aux longs cheveux noirs et à la robe bleue était la quintessence des divins Noldor, et elle dansait sur la scène, sous le regard des enfants elfes émerveillés.

"Ce qu'éprouvait Beren pour Luthien, ce n'était pas de l'amour…"

Ce matin, des guirlandes de fleurs avaient été posées sur les murs glacés, des lumières perpétuelles sur le bord des meurtrières face à la plaine, et l'espace d'une journée, l'on avait oublié la guerre.

"Ce qu'éprouvait Beren pour Luthien, ce n'était pas de l'amour…"

Maglor faisait vibrer sa lyre aux sons de son corps de rhapsode, et toute l'assistance pouvait sentir, dans sa poitrine, son ventre et sous sa peau, la joie de la victoire, et de l'espoir.

"Ce qu'éprouvait Beren pour Luthien, ce n'était pas de l'amour…"

Toutes les aventures étaient représentées avec grâce et fantaisie par le maître marionnettiste. La petite Luthien était maintenant face à la poupée de Beren, et ils semblaient de par leur couleur de cheveux différentes, noir et miel, se compléter comme les deux moitiés du monde et de la vie. Nul conflit familial n'aurait pu les séparer, nulle montagne et nulle prison. Luthien comme un oiseau s'échappait du Thangorodrim, et Beren à sa suite le bras en sang.

"Ce qu'éprouvait Beren pour Luthien, ce n'était pas de l'amour… _C'était le Destin lui-même qui avait ouvert son cœur, l'avait guidé hors de la mort jusqu'au Soleil._"

o

Sous le dais de la haute tribune, le roi aux cheveux roux avait caché son visage dans un pan de son manteau, sanglotant en silence.


	3. Le triomphe d'Annatar

Titre : Le triomphe d'Annatar

Personnages : Annatar (alias Sauron), Celebrimbor (le forgeron des anneaux de pouvoir, hors anneau unique)

Rating : PG-13

Nombre de mots : 456

o

o

C'était comme si l'ancienne clarté de son corps s'était inversée. Tout était terne. De part et d'autre de son visage et sous lui, ses cheveux longs, d'un noir sans reflet, semblaient maintenant un reposoir d'étoffe, comme pour un marcheur épuisé qui s'est couché sous les arbres car il ne peut poursuivre plus loin.

Mais ils faisaient paraître son visage encore plus mince, occupant les tranches de ses joues émaciées. Visage devenu minuscule sur un corps grand, puissant et musculeux. Ongles courts signant l'orfèvre. Cheveux à moitié tailladés par les Orcs – quelle importance maintenant, ils étaient juste du crin sur du vieux cuir ! Celebrimbor n'était plus là depuis cinq heures… Car les elfes et les hommes ne différent pas en cela : quand ils meurent, ils ne restent plus d'eux sur Endor qu'une statue épaisse, grise, un simulacre d'eux-mêmes, qui ne leur ressemble que comme un moulage coulé à partir de l'empreinte du vrai modèle.

Et tandis qu'il regardait ce cadavre déposé sur une table par ses lieutenants humains, le cadavre du plus grand créateur de cet âge parmi les Hauts-Elfes, auprès duquel il s'était trouvé pendant quatre-cent ans, comme compagnon de guilde et ami… Cet être de grande beauté, de passions fortes et de savoir profond toujours s'accroissant – cet être qu'il avait conquis, trompé, vaincu puis brisé par la torture… Annatar fut saisi par un sentiment qui n'était pas l'ivresse de la victoire. Celui-là, il l'avait connu quand, il y a un peu plus d'un an de cela, Seigneur lumineux de ses troupes, aussi noble et terrible qu'un Vala, il avait désarmé, devant les portes de Khazad-Dûm, le fils de Curufin.

Mais à présent, il n'avait plus que cette pitoyable dépouille, inapte à lui inspirer le moindre respect – et les Anneaux Elfiques cachés, hors de portée. Alors, le vide qui demeurait en lui, et qui était comme une flamme noire au fond de son esprit, se répandit dans son âme toute entière à la manière d'un incendie brutal, le submergeant totalement, et lui causant une douleur si atroce, insoutenable, qu'il poussa un cri terrifiant qui fut entendu jusqu'aux salles de la Moria. Et dans ces moments, qui ne cessaient que le temps de ses conquêtes et machinations, il ne pouvait même plus s'adresser à son Ancien Maître, retenu au-delà des limites du monde.

A la fin, le corps de l'elfe fut donné aux Orcs pour qu'ils le hissent sur un poteau et en fassent la bannière de leur armée. Ils aimaient humilier ce qu'ils ne possédaient pas, et se délectaient de faire naître l'horreur et l'effroi sur les visages des soldats de Gil-Galaad. Quant à Sauron, qui n'était plus que courroux et plaie, il tourna son regard vers l'Ouest, d'où viendraient les renforts de Nùmenor.


End file.
